


smash cake

by simplecaelum



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Baby Keith (Voltron), Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, First birthday, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Slice of Life, smash cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplecaelum/pseuds/simplecaelum
Summary: Happy Birthday Keith <3In which we celebrate Keith's birthday by looking back on his first!





	smash cake

**Author's Note:**

> @atlasistryingherbest made some [cute ass art](https://atlasistryingherbest.tumblr.com/post/179368976934/baby-keef-done-for-notsheithbutshooth-d-this-was) for this and she's freaking amazing! <3  
> Clarification: I named Keith's dad Heath

“Heath? What are you up to so early?” Krolia asked as she ventured into the kitchen. The shack wasn’t very big, so finding him wasn’t that difficult, especially when he was making noise as if it wasn’t five in the morning.

Keith babbled in his highchair happily, letting out a happy “mama!” when he saw her. His tiny hands reached out, grabbing in her direction.

Krolia picked him up and kissed his cheeks, causing him to giggle.

“It’s Keith’s first birthday, so I’m making him a cake,” Heath replied, and Krolia realized he was cooking something. The kitchen looked more of a mess than usual, with different ingredients scattered here and there that Krolia wasn’t familiar with.

“Is this what you went into town the other day for?” she inquired. Keith rested on her hip as she walked over to stand next to Heath. The batter in the bowl was a pale yellow, but she wasn’t sure if the dim light that hung above them made much of a difference in the color.

Krolia dipped her finger in and tasted the batter before attempting to do the same so Keith could taste it. Heath grabbed her hand to stop her and Keith frowned, leaning forward to taste it.

“Sorry, squirt,” he apologized. “Raw eggs may not affect your ma, but they might make you sick.”

Krolia nodded at the new information and took the batter for herself, causing Keith to frown and lightly hit his fist against his mouth.

“Pa said no, Keith, but I can get you a bagel if you want.” She set Keith down in the highchair again and moved over to the counter next to Heath. “Tell me more about what humans do for their birthdays. Do kits celebrate differently?” she asked.

Krolia had learned long ago not to feel stupid about asking questions about human culture, after Heath had insisted he propose when she told him she was pregnant. Galra had a concept similar to marriage, but having a child was never a reason to get married. Krolia still found human’s ideals of purity… odd.

“Babies aren’t fully developed yet, so they can’t do much at a party,” he started as she pulled a plain bagel from the bag and started tearing it into small pieces for Keith. “Most adults eat the cake and the parents help the baby open presents. Most times at younger parties the adults sit around and talk. As the kids get older they play together.”

Krolia nodded and moved back towards Keith, spreading out the bagel bits on the tray for him. “After he eats I’ll put him back to bed. I can’t believe you got him up this early,” she half scolded.

Heath chuckled as he poured the cake into a pan. “You and I both know he’s used to getting up with us when I go to work.”

Keith ate a few bites and watched Krolia curiously as she braided her hair. Once she was done Keith pushed his hands away from himself a few times, signalling he was done. Krolia wasn’t moving fast enough for him and he started to squirm and kick his feet. She waited a few seconds, looking at him expectantly until he calmed down. A pout settled on his lips and Heath laughed from across the kitchen.

“I think someone is a little grumpy,” Heath said, leaning back against the counter. He turned his gaze to Krolia and motioned toward the bedroom. “You two go back to sleep. We can celebrate when you wake back up.”

 

…

  


“Keith, look over here,” Krolia cooed, trying to get her son’s attention.

They had set up a tablecloth on the ground to prevent a mess, and put balloons in the background to make it a bit more festive. Heath had put a cone birthday hat on Keith, much to the baby’s dismay at first. Once they brought out the cake though, he seemed to forget all about it.

The cake was a simple white cake - the only type Heath was able to pull off - with red and white striped frosting with the red frosting dripping off the side. It had been an accident, but Krolia had reassured him it looked good.

Heath and Krolia were sitting in front of Keith and the cake, Heath ready to take photos and Krolia directing Keith’s attention.

“Pa!” Keith said, smiling widely.

“Hey, squirt,” he replied, snapping a photo and rolling the film to the next slot. “Krolia, we forgot the candle.”

“Already on it,” she smirked, setting the candle on the top of the cake and lighting it. The firelight flickered in Keith’s eyes as he sat back fascinated by it. Krolia placed a gentle kiss on the top of his head and Heath made sure to capture the moment.

Krolia pulled Keith into her lap, her arms securely around him. “Happy birthday, my son,” she whispered in his ear. He babbled happily, pointing at the cake. “Gotta blow out the candle first,” Krolia smiled, leaning forward with him and blowing it out as he reached for it. “He’s got your fascination with fire.”

“Guess we’ll have to start fire safety training as soon as he’s old enough,” Heath laughed. He leaned forward to take the candle off and Keith frowned, reaching for it as his mother held him in place.

A small whine left his lips and Krolia reached for it to give it back to him, but Heath held it out of her reach.

“Human babies can’t consume wax,” he scolded playfully.

Krolia brushed Keith’s hair, soothing him. “But he wants it.”

Heath sighed and smiled. “You’re going to spoil him, you know.”

Krolia rolled her eyes and let Keith crawl out of her lap towards the cake. Once he was fully out of her lap she rejoined Heath as he took photos.

Keith stopped just short of the cake and looked at his parents for confirmation, moving his fist lightly against his mouth. Krolia nodded and he grabbed a fistful, laughing at the squish in between his fingers. He brought his hand up to his mouth and shoved the cake in, hand and all.  


**Author's Note:**

> In case it wasn't clear, Keith was using baby sign language b/c of a headcanon I have.
> 
> Tapping fist to mouth: eat  
> Pushing hands away from body: finish/done


End file.
